iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Breshyu
This article is about the nation in New Iotania. For the nation in Owlia, see New Breshyu. The Bishopric of Breshyu was a self-governing Ngoistani territory in the Eastern Ocean of New Iotania. As the centre of the Ngoi faith, Breshyu was home of the Breshyu monastery as well as the Great Water Temple ''commonly referred to by travellers as the Hanging Gardens of Breshyu. The Breshyu Islanders were originally a fishing community following the early Ngoi faith that lived on the islands. The main settlement was founded at Mectul Eielel on the westmost island and their centre of religion was the ''Old Pyramid on the Easternmost Island. Following the arrival of St Charlotte from Jamestown and her foundation of the Monastery many of the Breshyu islanders turned to a monastic life. During this period St Anthony began to codify the old Ngoi practices into the Ngoi Rite which is the most commonly practised rite throughout the Ngoi world. There have over the centuries been frequent conflicts between the monastic and fishing communities but there has always been relative stability. Etymology Breshyu comes from the old Breshyu word ⲃⲣⲉϣⲏⲩ which is the name given by the locals to the seeds of the ϣⲏⲩ plant which grows on the sandy Islands. Some Ngoi thinkers suspect that this may give us clues to the origin of the Old Breshyu culture. The names of the Breshyu islands also have local origins for example Mectul comes from ⲙⲉϭⲧⲱⲗ the word for a tower. This suggests that perhaps the famous tower at Mectul Eielel was one of the first structures to be build on the island. History Early History Ancient Breshyu culture arrived in the Breshyu archipelago at some point in the first millennium (NC). Little is known about the early settlers but what is know is that the oldest structure on the Archipelago is Mectul Eielel shortly followed by the Old Pyramid on the eastern Island. The early Breshyu people were formed of a small fishing community and practised something similar to Gurrinean or Elerrian religion. The Arrival of St Charlotte Charlotte was an Elerrian priest in the Holy Union of Reuselerria whose unconventional views were branded as heretical. She had a number of followers in her homeland but they faced a lot of religious persecution and thus worshipped in secret. One of the main disagreements she had with the rest of the clergy was on the importance of the state in worship. During this time the word Ngoi came into use to describe her views (meaning those who organise outside of the state). Eventually she was excommunicated by the Church for her views and faced death. She was hidden by a number of followers in Saint Morgan for a time before her position became too precarious and she was smuggled out of the country into Jamestown. Once in Jamestown a small boat was organised for her and she made her escape before the authorities became aware of her presence. She made the journey south and eventually found her way to Breshyu where she found the locals sympathetic to her teachings.Over the next few years she converted the Breshyu people and clergy to her views and a few of her followers from Reuselerria trickled over the sea. During this time she began to write much including a set of rules that would eventually form the basis of the Order of St Charlotte. During this time construction of the Great Water Temple began on the northernmost Island of the Archipelago. Category:New Iotania